


Sex and Death - Rebeqah's Vacation

by WintercrestPod



Category: Wintercrest Podcast
Genre: Backstory, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Monsterhearts - Freeform, RPG, Smut, Tabletop, Wintercrest Podcast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintercrestPod/pseuds/WintercrestPod
Summary: Set before the events of episode 1. It was definitely not my fault. How could it be? All she had to do was follow orders - keep her nose down and do her damn job. She brought this on herself and, in turn, succeeded in ruining a perfectly good day. Written by Bijaya Shrestha.





	Sex and Death - Rebeqah's Vacation

Every summer, my father lets me take one of our yachts for a stretch of time - all I have to do is vaguely tell them the area I will be going. Obviously, the Captain has contact with local authorities (or whoever she usually talks to whilst operating the yacht) but my parents don’t really concern themselves with the details of my travels. The only rule I have to follow is “No Boys Onboard”. Ugh, my parents are such bores. 

This summer, my friend, Catelyn, Maygyn, and Cathryn, set off to the tiny Caribbean island, Saba. It. Was. So. Fun. Like I said, other than boys, my parents literally do not care about what we get up to. Lets just say that our family yachts are kept fully stocked with the best food and liquor. Oh, and my boyfriend, Shad, was with us too. Yeah, like I’m going to listen to my parents’ dumb rules.

Oh, Taylor Christy - yeah, two first names - started out with us too but she had the gall to bring the same bathing suit as mine. Plus she was totally flirting with Shad so we dropped her off on a small island.

Anyway, one lazy afternoon, Shad and I were hanging out in my room. We had been swimming and laying around outside all day so we both were in dire need of a shower. The shower in my bathroom can fit half a dozen people so Shad and I had plenty of room to play around. Oh don’t worry - I would never have sex with Shad or any other boy before marriage. I’m a good girl...my parents raised me right. 

But that doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun.

After an excellent makeout session in the shower, we moved to my bed. Shad knows how to touch me the right way...starts with gentle caresses, then gets rougher - just like I like it. I know to wrap my legs around him and scratch his back - just like he likes it. Have I told you that Shad is a fantastic kisser? He is also really good at using that tongue in other places. Just when he was getting really into it and had me writhing in bed, guess who walks into my room without knocking? That bitch, Sarah.

She didn’t even notice us at first. Who is that dumb to not notice two hot and wet naked people? When she finally noticed, she starts stammering apologies but continues to stand with her back to the open balcony door. I mean, if I was her, I would want to stare at Shad and I too but now was not the time. I was so close to ecstasy and she ripped me back to earth from that - and for that, she would have to pay. Plus I knew she had forgotten to take out my Bailey-poo for her 10th walk around the yacht the day before and she would really have to pay for that. 

I didn’t even touch her, I really meant to scare her a little. She just kept taking steps backwards while I was trying to talk to her - okay, fine, shouting at her. Shad covered himself up with the sheet but I didn’t care - I needed to take care of Sarah first. She had this dumb terrified look on her face. She just kept walking backwards until she hit the balcony, flipped over the bar, and fell down to the sea. I guess I could’ve alerted the Captain about her being overboard but that would’ve been a whole thing that I didn’t want to deal with and delay dinner - that would’ve been so rude to my guests. 

Besides, a Sarah was cleaning my room the very next day.


End file.
